1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the generation of power and/or the removal of carbon dioxide from the atmosphere.
2. Information
Carbon dioxide (CO2) has been implicated in creating a warming blanket over the Earth counteracting global dimming gases and creating an overall warming trend in our climate. The warming trend threatens human life on Earth, as we know it. Recycling consciousness came historically much after hydrocarbon combustive power. Whether carbon dioxide is considered a pollutant or not, recycling as a principle needs to be employed to all of our activities on the Earth, in order to create sustainable practices. Recycling and sustainability go hand-in-hand and is the way that nature functions; for example, some life forms breath oxygen and exhaust carbon dioxide, and as a counter balance some life forms do the opposite.
In the last 150 years, over a billion carbon dioxide generating power devices in automobiles, stationary power plants and portable power generators have been manufactured around the World. The guiding principles of these engines have remained within the same realm of thought since Carnot's work in the 1820's. Traditional carbon dioxide generating power devices typically impinge heat, noise, CO2, NOx, SOx on surroundings, and relate fuel asymmetrically to exhaust, since fossil fuels are from ground, whereas exhaust is put in air.
A basic chemical reaction for generating power and carbon dioxide may be expressed as follows:CnH2n+2[from Earth]+59.5 N2[from Atmosphere]+m O2[from to Atmosphere]→n CO2+(n+1)H2O+Heat+59.5 N2[all to Atmosphere]
In early 2007, Justice Stevens of the US Supreme Court said: “greenhouse gases fit well within the Clean Air Act's capacious definition of air pollutant.” The EPA itself “does not dispute the existence of a causal connection between man-made gas emissions and Global Warming.” Stevens said that Massachusetts, one of the 12 state plaintiffs, had made a case that Global Warming was raising the sea level along its coast, presenting Massachusetts with a “risk of catastrophic harm” that “would be reduced to some extent” if the government undertook the regulation the state sought.
Assessment of the impact of CO2 on Global Warming has changed in 2007, and it can be anticipated that CO2 emissions from vehicles, power plants and other engines will be regulated in the near future in the USA and other countries. Studies have also shown that merely keeping Green House Gas (GHG) concentration in the atmosphere stable is not sufficient to ward off temperature increases around the Globe. Such increases have already started at the poles of the Earth.